Unlikely romance
by huntersbaby1
Summary: what happens when the Rock's little sister verinica falls in love with HHH, and Veronica's best friend falls for the Rock.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE. Vinnie and Rick do. If I did do you think I'd be writing this FICTION!!!!!. Please review, if you don't I'll cry. I only own Veronica and Heather owns herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Character bio  
  
Name: Veronica Maiva  
  
Age: 19  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Hair: Brown with blond highlights, waist-length  
  
Eyes: Brown (naturally) but different everyday because of contacts.  
  
Skin: Caramel  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Weight: You've gotta be kidding me asking a girl's weight.  
  
Favorite Foods: pizza, macaroni & Cheese, McDonalds  
  
Favorite Songs: Time To play The Game, Youth of a Nation, any No Doubt song.  
  
Favorite Color: Black  
  
Favorite Wrestler (s): HHH, The Rock  
  
Favorite Movies: A knight's tale, Interview with the Vampire  
  
Favorite Quotes: "Stephanie McMahon and I are about equal on the bitchiness scale, but there is one thing that I have that she doesn't… real breasts."; "you don't like me… too bad 'cause you're still gonna do as I say."; "I'm not a people person, ask me again when I'm drunk."; "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with somebody who actually cares."; "if I want your opinion, I'll ask you to fill out the necessary paper work."; "here's my number: 1-800-GET-LOST"; "If I can't see you, then you don't exist."  
  
Siblings: Dwayne Maiva (a.k.a. The Rock) 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE. Vinnie and Rick do. If I did do you think I'd be writing this FICTION!!!!!. Please review, if you don't I'll cry. I only own Veronica, and Heather owns herself.  
  
  
  
Character bio  
  
Name: Heather Voegele Age: 20 Marital Status: Single Hair: Dirty-blond, waist-length Eyes: Hazel Skin: white Height: 5'10" Weight: you really are crazy. Favorite Foods: rocky Road ice cream, and anything Italian Favorite Songs: Just Got Paid, I stand Alone, Waterfalls. Favorite Color: Green Favorite Wrestler: the Rock Favorite Movies: the Scorpion King, Mummy Returns (only the part where they show the rock), Interview with The Vampire Favorite Quotes: "I'm not crazy, I'm completely psychotic."; "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it."; "If you look like your passport picture, you're too ill to travel."; "Chaos, Panic, Disorder. my work here is done."; "Whatever it is. I didn't do it."; "Normal people worry me."; "So many people, so little time."; "Einstein once said that only two things are infinite - the universe and human stupidity. Then he went on to say he wasn't too sure about the former."; "I lost my number, can I have yours?"; "I lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me?"; "How do you do that? I thought there was a limit to how stupid someone could be?"; "If a man speaks, and no woman is there to hear him, is he still wrong?" Siblings: None 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE. Vinnie and Rick do. If I did do you think I'd be writing this FICTION!!!!!. Please review, if you don't I'll cry. I only own Veronica, and heather owns herself. I also never won any beauty pageants in my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"So, how long am I gonna be traveling with you?" I asked my older brother over the phone. "Two weeks, I'll meet you at the show in Philly, k?" "Sure, can I bring my roommate, she's totally in love with you, and she'll kill me if I don't take her with me?" "I don't know." "Pleeeeease.Rocky.one show.puuuuleeeease.won't you do it for your little sister? *sob*" I whined, praying to God that my brother would give in. "Alright, already. Stop whining. You are worse than Stephanie." Rocky laughed. "That's why you love me." I laughed. "Anyway, how would you know how much Stephanie McBitch complains? D, what have you been doing?" "Not that. I'd rather be castrated then get that close to Stephanie, but she's loud, I'm pretty sure you'd be able to hear her across seas." Rocky laughed. "Oh. So that's that annoying sound that wakes me up at night or during class. I always thought that there were animals in the walls." I replied. "Speaking of class, shouldn't you be in one right now?" my brother asked. "French. In a half hour. So how am I getting the tickets?" "I'll pick you two up at the college. Just make sure that your friend doesn't kill me on the way to the arena." " Ha ha. I'll tie her up and we can throw her in the trunk." "I don't think that that she'll appreciate that very much." Said rocky in an amused tone. "Fine. Then you'll just have to do it." I said. " And the chances of me surviving such an ordeal are." he said. "Oh, you'll live, now whether or not you get to the arena, is a whole different story." "Grreeeat." " Well, I have to go soon, so I'll see you tomorrow at.?" "I'll call you once I get to Philly." "Ok. Bye Rocky." I said. "Bye. Princess." He said using the nickname I got after I won little Miss Florida in '88. "Well, that was the easy part." I said to the empty dorm room. "Now to tell Heather." *Life is so complicated when your older brother is the Rock, and your best friend is a die-hard Rock fan.* "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to French I go. I really need to make new friends." I said as I left to my last class for the next two weeks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After French~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heather, where are you?" I said as I walked into our dorm room. "Right here. What's with the suitcases? You going somewhere?" she asked as she flopped down on her bed. "Two weeks, vacation with my big brother, remember?" I said starting to fill the suitcases with clothes and shoes, and some more shoes. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" "Not really, except watch Smackdown." "That's good. But you are going to have to tape Smackdown tomorrow." I said. "What? Why?" she shot up from the bed. "I don't wanna." *I swear that girl whines as much as I do. Rocky will certainly enjoy this.* "Hey, dummy, what would'ya rather do, watch Smackdown on TV or from the front row with a backstage pass?" I asked. "Front row, but tickets have been sold out for age. wait a minute, you got backstage passes to Smackdown tomorrow night?" she practically yelled in my face. "Yup." "How?" "Connections." "Who?" "You'll see tomorrow." I said. "Sweet dreams." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring.Ring "Hello." I growled after being awakened from a wonderful dream. "Good morning to you too." I heard my brother laugh. " D, do you know what time it is, some of us are trying to sleep." I said opening my eyes. "It's almost noon, sleeping beauty. I'll pick you and your friend up around two. So I suggest that you get your butt out of bed." He said before hanging up. *NOON!!!* Damn it. "Heather, hey Heather wake up, my brother's gonna pick us up in like two hours. Come on!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. "Just five more minutes mom." Heather said still very sleepy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heather! Get your ass out of bed! NOW!!! You want to go see Rocky, right?" I yelled standing over my friend. "Rocky? Where?" Heather said as she shot out of bed. "Well, at least you're up. Come on, we might want to get some food in our stomachs before we leave." I said. "Fifteen minutes and I'll be ready." Heather said rushing out of the room. "Whatever" I said flopping down on my bed with my walkman. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hour and A Half Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heather and I were lounging outside waiting for my brother. "Well my brother should be here soon." I said. " I expect you not to harm him in any way, shape or form. And don't drool on him either." "Why would I do that?" Heather asked confused. "Remember how I told you that it was a coincidence that the Rock and I had the same last name.?" "Yeah, why?" Heather said still confused. "Truth is, he's my big brother." "Bullshit. That's real funny, V. Ha ha. No seriously though." Heather laughed. "I'm dead serious. You can ask him when he comes to pick us up." "I don't believe you." Heather said shaking her head. "Whatever." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's all the commotion?" I asked as I stood up from where Heather and I were sitting. " I don't know. Let's go see." Heather said as she began walking forward, but stopped dead in her tracks after a few seconds. "Oh my God!" she said barely able to breathe. "Th.tha.that's.that's the.the." "It told you he was my big brother." I said walking up next to heather and picking her jaw up from the ground. "Hey Rocky." "Hey, princess. How've ya been?" he asked giving me a big hug. "I'm fine. Dwayne, this is my best friend Heather." I said. "Heather, this is my big brother Dwayne." "It's nice to meet you, Heather." Dwayne said stretching his hand out to shake Heather's. Heather could only nod, but she managed to shake Dwayne's hand anyway. "You two ready to go?" Dwayne asked still not letting go of Heather's hand. "Sure, just let me get my stuff." I said. *Perhaps I should sit in the back, and keep my eyes shut. Tightly.* "Hey Rocky, I'm taking the back." "Fine." After I climbed into the car, I decided it would be best for me if I didn't have to watch my brother and best friend ogle each other. "Good night people." I said as I went to sleep.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
AN: Well that's done, expect another chapter out soon. But in the meanwhile. *Get's down on her knees with a puppy dog look on her face* Review, please? *Looks at you expectantly with big eyes.* 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE. Vinnie and Rick do. If I did do you think I'd be writing this FICTION!!!!!. Please review, if you don't I'll cry. I only own Veronica, and heather owns herself. This chapter contains HEAVY Stephanie bashing. Sorry, I just don't like her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When we reached the arena, I was rudely awakened by my brother shaking me. "Alright, alright. I'm up." "Took ya long enough. Good dream?" my brother laughed. "Yes. I dreamt that I was an only child." I replied climbing out of the car. "With the amount of time that I spend at home, you could be considered an only child." "Not really." I said taking my headphones off. "You'll still get overly possessive if I say that I'm going on a date with someone." "No I won't." "Sure. Do you remember my senior prom?" I asked lifting an eyebrow. "What happened? "'Heather asked joining our conversation. "In high school I was a cheerleader, and my date was the captain of the football team. When he came to pick me up, brother dearest was home. And my brother." I paused trying not to laugh. "He basically told my date that if he did one thing, one little thing that was out of line, he would beat him six ways to Sunday, and a few more threats to that matter. But the sight of Rocky just holding my date up to his eyelevel, I was laughing all night." "Was it always like that?" heather asked. "No, no, my first date was worse." I replied shuddering at the memory. "Worse is possible?" Heather asked bewildered. "Mmhmm." I nodded. "Imagine my brother, my father, AND my grandfather standing over this little 14 year old kid." "Rocky, you have to cut back on being such a big brother." Heather said turning to Rocky. "Sorry. No can do. I sorta have to do the whole overprotective thing. It comes with the contract." Rocky shrugged walking to his locker room. "What contract? I would love to see this contract so that I could burn it." I said. " Hey Rocky. Is there any food around here?" I really did not want to be in the same room as Rocky and Heather, who had been all lovey-dovey and holding hands since they met about an hour ago. "The cafeteria should be down the hall and to the right." Rocky said. "K. Be back soon." I said leaving. After I had closed the door softly behind myself, I felt a bit hurt that my brother was paying more attention to my best friend instead of me. But I was even sadder that my brother had found somebody that he could relate to so easily, and I had no one. I had always been a loner, and it wasn't uncommon to find me staring into space in a little deserted area. I was broken out of my reverie when I heard somebody coming down the hall. When I looked up, I could not believe my eyes. There was Triple H walking away from something or somebody whom I recognized to be Stephanie McBitch, I mean, McMahon. Now I was very curious to see what these arguments were about. But somebody caught Stephanie and began to talk to her. *Damn! Now I won't know what keeps me up at night.* "How did you get back here?" A voice next to me asked. "I walked. Do you have any manners?" I asked turning my head to look at Triple H. "Do you know the meaning of the word 'manners' for that matter?" "Why are you back here?" Triple H asked getting angry. I didn't know whether he was angry because I was being rude to him or because I wasn't scared of him. "I'm here because I was invited. And if you or anybody else have a problem with that, then I suggest you make yourselves scarce 'cause I don't have a good temper, and I'd be more than happy to show it off." I said staring Paul in the eye. After a moment of staring at each other, Paul's face broke into a grin. "So, you're Rocky's little sister?" he said. "I'm Paul Levesque." "Veronica Maiva, pleasure to meet you." I said shaking his hand. "Rocky's been talking about me?" "You're the only thing he talks about. It's always 'Veronica this' or 'Veronica that'. He makes you out to be some kind of perfection. Anyway, where is Rocky? I figured he'd be showing you off telling that us that we're not allowed to talk, look or think about you." Paul said with a smile. "He's in his locker room, doing only God knows what with my best friend, whom he met an hour ago. That's why I'm out here, away from them." I said smiling back at him. "You seemed to be in a hurry when you were storming down here." "I was trying to get away from Stephanie. Even after we got divorced, she thinks she can run my life." He said, his face falling. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "It's okay. I'm used to it." He said. "Well, since your brother is busy, how 'bout I show you around?" He asked holding out his hand. "That's very sweet of you, but I don't want to be a hassle." I said. "I can always see things another time." "First of, you won't be a hassle. And second, you'll actually be able to talk to somebody other then your brother or the Divas." He said, still holding his hand out. *To go and possibly piss Dwayne off, or to stay and do absolutely nothing. Why the hell not, it's probably the only time I will ever be able to be near Paul.* I smiled and placed my hand into his much larger one. "Well, if you insist." I said. At that Paul smiled brightly. "I do." He said as he led me away. Paul showed me everything and everyone. The guys are so much different from their characters. Kurt is nice. Steve has that protective attitude about him. So does Bradshaw. "So Where we going next?" I asked as Paul and I stepped out of the Hardy's locker room. "To meet the American badass himself." Paul said taking me to 'Taker's locker room. "Man, I haven't seen Mark in ages." I said as I walked next to Paul, who had yet to let go of my hand. "You know Mark?" Paul asked surprised. "Uh huh. I hooked up with his nephew, a few years back. Mark and I have been friends since. He actually taught me how to wrestle a bit." I said. "You can wrestle?" Paul asked still surprised. "A little." "Does Rocky know?" "No." I replied. "And he's not going to know about it." "Well, here we are." Paul said, stopping in front of a door. "Hey 'Taker. You've got a guest." "Come in." After Paul and I entered, Taker looked up. "Veronica?" "Hey Mark." "How are ya?" he asked giving me a hug. "Good. You?" I replied returning his hug. "Same. Levesque, how did you get taking her around?" Mark asked looking at Paul. "Or, does Rocky not know that his little sister is wandering around with the Game?" "He doesn't know." I answered. "Well, enjoy the show tonight. Are you staying with the WWF for a while?" he said. "I've got two weeks off, and then it's back to college in June." I replied. "Cool. Well, see you around." "Bye." Paul and I said as we left. After Mark's room, Paul took me back to his locker room where we got an unwanted surprise in the form of Stephanie McMahon. "Paul, where have you been? I've been waiting forever." Stephanie exclaimed in her screechy voice. "What do you want Steph?" Paul asked very annoyed. "I thought that maybe, you and I could patch things up. And things could go back to the way they were before." Stephanie said as she batted her eyes. Then she giggled. I looked around the room because I could have sworn that I had heard a pig squeal. "Please Paul, let's be rational." She said sauntering up to Paul and putting her hands on his chest. Paul let out a heavy sigh. "Steph. We're divorced. That means I want nothing to do with you." "But surely, you still feel that certain something between us."she said stepping even closer. *Is she a blond? Yup. Her roots are showing and her shoes definitely have T.G.I.F. on the front.* When Stephanie had moved even closer and batted her eyes, I couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. Which caused both her and Paul to look at me. "Well, judging by his facial expression, I'd say that the only thing that Paul feels toward you is annoyance." I said, smiling smugly at Stephanie. "Paul doesn't need a ring rat, he wants a real woman don't you Paul?" Stephanie said returning my smug smile. "And if Paul wanted a fake ring rat trash bag ho, he'd still be married to you. 'Cause you're what? 99.9% silicon?" I said, which caused Paul to burst out laughing, and Stephanie to screech, turn red, and run out of the room. "You see" I began, allowing Paul to wrap his arms around me. "Stephanie McMahon and I are about equal on the bitchiness scale but there is one thing I have that she doesn't.real breasts." That caused another burst of laughter and I earned myself a kiss on the top of my head. "You are something else, Ronnie, you know that?" Paul asked giving me another kiss on the head. "Yeah" I said. "Are you going to burn that shirt?"  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
AN: Well that's done, expect another chapter out soon. But in the meanwhile. *Get's down on her knees with a puppy dog look on her face* Review, please? *Looks at you expectantly with big eyes.* 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE. Vinnie and Rick do. If I did do you think I'd be writing this FICTION!!!!!. Please review, if you don't I'll cry. I only own Veronica, and heather owns herself. This chapter is the first lemon of the story. I hope you enjoy. (That means you Heather, and no, we can't burn the shirt.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
AN: The entire chapter takes place in the Rock's locker room  
  
"Well. I'm impressed." Heather said as she looked around Rocky's locker room, before turning to look at him. "With what?" asked Rocky, leaning against the wall. "You allowed your little sister to wander around with the first person she sees." Heather said. "What are you talking about? She went to get food." Rocky said pulling Heather into his embrace. "Translation: 'Let me get as far away from my big brother as possible, without leaving the building and getting lost." Heather said, as Rocky pulled her hair away from her neck. "I don't think so." Rocky said, before turning his attention to kissing every centimeter of Heather's neck. "Rocky, I have five older male cousins. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about." Heather said. Rocky didn't say anything, he just began sucking on the hollow of Heather's neck causing her to moan. Rocky's skilled hand made it's way up Heather's shirt and he began fondling her left breast. Heather felt a small poke at the small of her back. At which Heather turned to face Rocky and rocked into him causing him to let out a throaty groan. "So why do they call you the Rock? Is it true what they say?" Heather asked as she licked her lips. "You really want to know?" Rocky asked in a husky voice. Heather nodded, looking up with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Without warning Rocky swept Heather into the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced (up until then at least). Heather responded by hopping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Rocky licked Heather's bottom lip, and Heather opened her mouth and welcomed Rocky's warm tongue. They engaged in tonsil hockey for another few minutes before Rocky moved them to the couch. Rocky kissed down Heather's jaw to her collar bone, before he removed her shirt and bra, the he continued kissing down till he reached her hardened nipples, licking around them before taking one into his mouth and sucking on it. Then he repeated the same torturous procedure on the other nipple, before moving lower. Rocky pulled Heather's pants off and sat back on his heels to admire the goddess before him. Rocky quickly made waste of Heather's panties. Rocky moved forward and placed Heather's legs on his shoulders. He licked up her slit. Heather couldn't think straight, her mind had stopped functioning somewhere between the wall and the couch. All she knew was the intense pleasure. Rocky continued his teasing of licking all around her clit but never touching it. He did this until Heather was practically begging for release. Taking pity on her, Rocky closed his mouth around her clit and bit down gently. Heather came with blinding force calling Rocky's name. Rocky stood up and sat down next to Heather on the couch and pulled her into his embrace until she would calm down from her powerful orgasm. Rocky was very pleased that he could provide Heather such pleasure but he also needed release. After a few minutes, Heather finally regained her senses. Heather straddled his lap and pulled his shirt off. She sat there, admiring his beautiful chest. She then leaned in and beginning with the sensitive spot next to his earlobe she began kissing her way down his body. She pulled his jeans and boxers off in one fluid motion. She looked up at Rocky's face as she knelt between his knees. His eyes were closed and his breaths were short and uneven. Heather then turned her attention to the task at hand. She lightly blew on the head of Rocky's cock, before taking it in her mouth, she licked around the hole where precum was starting to leak out. In one clean motion she deep throated him, moving up and taking his cock all the way out and then going back down taking him all the way to the hilt. She kept on bobbing on his lap and she smiled as she felt him tangle his hand in his hair holding her there. To tease him she began to hum, causing bolts of pleasure to shoot up Rocky's cock and all throughout his body. Heather kneaded Rocky's balls with her hand. Not being able to stand the glorious torture, Rocky came in Heather's mouth and she swallowed it all greedily. When he was done, Heather got to her feet and licked her lips. "Does that answer your question?" Heather nodded and curled herself up around Rocky dozing off to sleep for a little. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It does not take this long to get food." Rocky practically yelled as he paced his locker room. Veronica had been gone nearly six hours and it was driving her brother insane. "Maybe she came by earlier and heard us and she didn't want to interrupt so she went to wander around." Heather said trying to calm Dwayne. "Maybe." "Anyway, it's almost show time, so she's probably already in her seat, where I should join her." Heather said, rising to leave. "Stay and watch from here, my sister will understand." Rocky said, wrapping his arms around Heather's waist before she could get away. "Well alright." Heather said allowing Rocky to lead her back to the couch, where they proceeded to watch that night's show.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
AN: Well that's done; expect another chapter once we reach the 25 reviews mark. But in the meanwhile. *Get's down on her knees with a puppy dog look on her face* Review, please? *Looks at you expectantly with big eyes.* 


End file.
